Cascades en série
by katana 00
Summary: Et si chacun jouait son propre rôle ? Quel cinéma ce serait ! … Bande annonce à petit budget pour un mini film d'auteur de catégorie K, classé M et aux dialogues ciselés à la hache ! ... Désolée de cet entracte pitoyable ! Katana le retours qui vaut peut-être pas le détours !
1. Chapter 1 Un briquet pour s'imbriquer

**Disclaimer**** :**_ Ben là ils sont bien à moi puisqu'ils jouent seulement des rôles de composition ! Non ? … Ok ! Je rembobine ! Les acteurs ne m'appartiennent pas au vu de leurs contrats exclusifs. … Mais le scénari & m's : oui ! … Vous avez le pop-corn, le coca et les kleenex ? Oui et bien actioooon !_

.

**Au générique d'ouverture, petite distribution des acteurs principaux**** :**

_Monsieur Odin Lowe Junior dans le rôle du charismatique et imperturbable héros : Heero Yuy, _

_Monsieur Shini Deathscythe pressenti pour interpréter le pétillant et truculent : Duo Maxwell, _

_Mademoiselle Darlian incarnant à merveille la douce princesse : Réléna Peacecraft, _

_Et enfin Messieurs Quatre Raberba Winner et Treize Khushrenada dans leurs propres rôles._

.

.

**«Cascades en série»**

Clap 1 – « Un briquet pour s'imbriquer. »

.

.

Deux heures déjà que le metteur en scène, Treize Khushrenada, tentait de faire comprendre vainement à sa majesté Mademoiselle Darlian qu'il ne ferait aucun changement sur le scénario. En effet, sous prétexte que « Madame » n'aimait pas son profil sur cette scène, ni sa tirade la faisant paraître condescendante et idiote, elle hurlait son indignation en brisant tout sur le plateau. Si jusqu'ici il avait pris sur lui, et avait passé outre les caprices de cette égocentrique, c'était par déférence envers son père haut politicien du Royaume de Sank. Mais là, il était au bord de la crise de nerfs. A tel point qu'il souhaitait ardemment qu'une rampe de projecteurs s'affaisse sur l'insupportable starlette !

Et savoir Monsieur Quatre Raberba Winner, richissime producteur du film, sur le plateau concourrait à le rendre légèrement plus angoissé encore. Une véritable pile électrique en surchauffe ! Pour son malheur, le jeune arabe avait eu l'ingénieuse idée de s'approprier un petit rôle pour être auprès de son chéri actuel : Triton Bloom. Tu parles d'un nom ! Enfin, à écouter le jeune nabab, tous les ingrédients pour une pénétration du marché cinématographique d'ordre mondial étaient réunis. Sans ironie aucune. Ouais, peut-être que pour ce gamin la réalisation serait des plus attrayantes et satisfaisantes, mais pas pour lui ! Quel cirque ! Qu'avaient-ils tous ces gosses de riches à le faire chier de la sorte avec leurs lubies ? Malgré ses seize ans, l'unique héritier mâle du puissant consortium de L4 savait ce qu'il voulait. Et il n'était nullement question d'un conflit ! Ce pacifiste convaincu prêchait l'amour et prônait une diplomatie exemplaire. Sauf que présentement Treize en était totalement dépourvu ! A se demander pourquoi !

- « **Changez instamment cette grotesque réplique ! Ou j'exige de père l'annulation, sur le champ, de tous vos visas !** » pesta plus véhémente encore l'irritable pimbêche de service.

Non franchement, entre ces deux-là, la hache de guerre était définitivement déterrée. La paix ? Une histoire vieille d'avant les colonies ! Monsieur Winner pourrait le licencier qu'il ne s'agenouillerait plus devant cette peste !

- « _Et vous, déménagez immédiatement votre gros cul de mon plateau ou je commandite un attentat ! _» hurla intérieurement le metteur en scène, proche de l'explosion.

Une guerre ouverte était indéniablement déclarée depuis le début du tournage, voilà trois mois. Les hostilités allaient bon train et tout était bon à emmerder l'adversaire. L'une retardait le tournage à grand coup de manifestation et détérioration, car n'acceptant plus les refus à ces nombreuses requêtes cohérentes de son point de vue princier quand l'autre ne supportant plus les caprices extravagants de la diva prenait un malin plaisir à la ridiculiser. Depuis, les deux camps s'affrontaient sans pitié ni trêve. Chacun prenant à témoin, mais surtout en otage, l'intégralité des membres du staff. Ralliant à leurs causes acteurs, machinistes jusqu'aux cuisiniers s'il eut fallu.

.

O o O

.

Dans cette exécrable ambiance, le jeune Shini Deathscythe patientait tranquillement, attendant d'entrer enfin en action. Arborant un visage déconfit devant pareil spectacle pitoyable, il se lamentait sur son propre sort. Pourquoi G avait-il autant insisté pour l'envoyer sur ce tournage déjà ? Pour le sortir de sa misère et lancer sa carrière ? Ah bravo, belle réussite ! Et dire que ce film devait être le blockbuster de l'année ! Ouais tu parles, un fiasco monumental ! Si ça continuait ainsi, sa carrière serait telle une étoile filante : disparue avant d'avoir pu briller. Descendu en flamme avant d'entrer dans la lumière ! Bienvenu au panthéon des acteurs mort-nés !

- « **Réellement casse-couille cette chieuse ! Butez-la qu'on en finisse !** » songea-t-il à voix haute, assis depuis suffisamment longtemps, à son goût, sur ce prototype parfaitement inconfortable qui lui mâchait le cul.

Les cascadeurs ne bénéficiant pas des mêmes prérogatives que les acteurs principaux, il devait se contenter d'un pauvre tabouret de tissu sur lequel il se tortillait à la recherche de la meilleure position. Les fourmillements devenaient de plus en plus épouvantables, exaspérants comme la vedette du film !

Une superproduction ça ? Beau foutage de gueule oui ! Vraiment G allait l'entendre à son retour. A croire qu'il voulait sa mort ! Non seulement il devait se farcir une ambiance merdique mais un accoutrement des plus vulgaires en prime. Vraiment pas de chance ! Indubitablement, il était l'un des dommages collatéraux de la guerre Darlian-Khushrenada. Pour faire chier la demoiselle, le réalisateur avait opté pour une tenue des plus extravagantes et hideuses. Inesthétique au possible ! Un chapeau crème immense recouvert de plumes roses, accompagné d'une immonde robe à froufrous. Rose comme de bien entendu ! Identique en tout point à la tenue de Mademoiselle Darlian. Pourquoi devait-il être fringué ainsi déjà ? Ah oui ! Pour la simple raison qu'il était la doublure de Madame-sans-gêne ! La honte galactique ! Un cascadeur de son calibre jouant le double d'une meuf ! A cette annonce il avait carrément eu envie d'assassiner sa natte ! Tout ça à cause d'elle. Sa natte était « brillante, merveilleuse, élégante » selon les casteurs. Bel attribut castrateur oui ! Lui valant l'immense déshonneur de doubler une femme. Et quelle femme ! Cette insipide et capricieuse actrice ! C'était le coup de grâce. Non sérieusement sa carrière était belle et bien foutue !

- « **Ouais, brisé par une casse-couille de première ! … Flinguez-la pitié !** » s'effondra-t-il, dépité devant la résurgence du contentieux.

- « **Avec plaisir.** » susurra une voix terriblement masculine et suave à son oreille.

Instantanément un feu incontrôlable embrasa le bas de ses reins. Ces simples petits mots enrobés d'une tonalité de velours le firent fondre et se pâmer de bien être. L'extase évaporé, il dévisagea le malotru s'hasardant à pénétrer son espace vitale. Terrassé par deux lasers bleus, il crut littéralement mourir sur place. Son corps entier rougit affreusement. Avec effroi, il constatait que la voix sexy appartenait à Odin Lowe Junior. Celui présenté comme étant le fiancé de « la chieuse à flinguer » ! Confus, il enfonça davantage l'immense chapeau sur sa tête. Que n'aurait-il pas donné pour disparaître de la surface du globe ! Osant à peine respirer, il reporta aussitôt son regard sur le « champ de bataille ». Examinant la scène comme si elle fut cruciale au bon déroulement du film. Putain ! Là c'était sûr, il venait de niquer merveilleusement sa carrière ! Pourquoi devait-il avoir une grande gueule ?

- « **Farouche la demoiselle ?** » s'enquit Odin enchanté, farfouillant dans sa veste pour en retirer ses lunettes noires.

Camouflant ses yeux affamés, le superbe métis put à loisir observer discrètement les formes du jeune homme. Dernier qui n'avait rien à envier à l'originale, du moins selon ses critères de connaisseur. Tout bien considéré, il aurait même tourné quelques scènes, d'action particulière, avec cette charmante personne semblant posséder un goût certain en matière d'appréciation de personnalité.

- « **Voilà un rôle bien ingrat pour une si charmante personne.** » poursuivit-il, devinant allègrement l'affreuse « punition » infligée au pauvre interprète, au vu de l'immondice vestimentaire. D'une main habile, il souligna et emprisonna les hanches étroites de sa cible. Dernières qu'il caressa, avec ravissement, comme pour dissiper la peine occasionnée par le coup du destin.

Désireux de conserver son statut d'idole, Odin n'avait d'autre choix que de s'afficher avec la « Reine » du septième art. Dans le clinquant Royaume de Sank, sa préférence en matière de partenaire était mal vue. Aussi devait-il donner l'illusion d'un couple harmonieux avec sa seigneurie. A eux deux, ils incarnaient le couple glamour et mythique du moment. Egéries féériques d'un symbolique bonheur sur papier glacé. Rendant addictes les millions de femmes désespérées bavant devant l'union idéale de l'homme parfait et de la femme sublime. Pourtant, en vérité, ce couple était une monstrueuse supercherie ! Fictif de bout en bout. Une remarquable couverture dissimulant une réalité crue et dérangeante. Cette comédie, toute ridicule qu'elle fut, permettait à chacun d'assouvir des penchants tabous, inopportuns pour des stars de leur ampleur. Quelque fut l'ineptie des rôles à jouer, la priorité était de ne pas mettre en péril leurs notoriétés. Car malgré les années, les esprits demeuraient étriqués et mesquins. Aussi cette brillante solution leur avait-elle été soumise par leur agent commun : Dorothy Catalonia. Femme étrange mais à l'esprit néanmoins affuté en matière de communication.

- « **Charmante personne, pourvue d'une langue bien pendue cependant. Et, qui mériterait d'être dressée avec autorité.** » badinait l'infernale bombe sexuelle à la rougissante gueule d'ange du jeune premier.

Malgré les attaques galantes envers la gente masculine, il était amusant de constater combien les rumeurs demeuraient sourdes au fait qu'Odin fut indéniablement attiré par les hommes. Ne semblant nullement prendre au sérieux cette attirance plus que visible. Ou la cataloguant au pire d'amusement sans conséquence. De curiosité toute excusable d'un immense acteur.

- « **Je vous importune ou je vous impressionne ?** » interrogea-t-il se collant davantage.

N'obtenant toujours aucune réponse du « coquelicot bonbonisé », il sortit une cigarette de son paquet. Aussitôt surmontant sa gêne, Shini proposa maladroitement son aide pour rattraper sa bourde précédente. Aimable attention que s'empressa d'accepter la star adulée, trop ravi d'approcher de plus près l'énigmatique intermittent.

- « **Laissez, je vais vous allumer ! **» s'empressa-t-il, dégainant son briquet et se rendant compte instamment de son lapsus. Ravivant et intensifiant, s'il fut nécessaire, son teint carmin.

- « **Contrairement à ma clope, je le suis déjà. … Depuis cinq bonnes minutes.** » argua Odin, un demi sourire en coin, fixant les yeux améthystes par-dessus ses verres fumés.

- « **Je dois conclure. … Euh … Entrer en action. … Enfin … **» déglutit difficilement Shini, entendant au loin la voix irrité et excédé du metteur en scène.

Il sentait que le moment était propice à la fuite. Quand bien même ses jambes étaient cotonneuses, il devait courir loin. Très loin, sinon il sauterait littéralement sur l'acteur classé triple X dans son top 5 des mecs les plus canons. Bordel ! Ce type avait tout ce qui le faisait bander ! Et il en jouait merveilleusement bien. Lorsqu'en se levant son corps réagit involontairement, Shini trouva cette ignoble robe pour le moins opportune et providentielle. Etait-il possible d'être plus mal à l'aise ?

- « **J'espère vous donner la réplique à la prochaine scène. … Vu les périlleuses acrobaties, il serait raisonnable de la tourner ensemble.** » le salua Odin, lui adressant un clin d'œil charmeur et prometteur.

.

O o O

.

Sur le chemin le menant au plateau, Shini, ayant recouvert sa couleur originelle, répertoria dans sa mémoire tourmentée le scripte du film dont la fameuse scène. Il n'avait pas souvenir d'un risque particulier requérant ultérieurement ses compétences. Soudain, ses joues s'enflammèrent pareille à celle d'une pucelle. Virant à nouveau au rouge flamboyant. Bordel de merde ! La prochaine prise était celle de la nuit torride entre les deux amants : Heero et Réléna.

- « _Putain ! Je viens de me faire ouvertement draguer par Odin Lowe là ! … Le glacial « Heero Yuy » de « Gundam Wing 00» !_ » rêvassa, déboussolé, le jeune cascadeur culbutant avec prestance sur les railles des caméras, devant le studio tout entier.

Cascadeur émérite, lui ? Assurément, d'après son C.V. ! Mais actuellement hors service pour cause de « défonçage d'hormones » au « Lowe power ». Circonstance atténuante, non ? Allez quoi ! L'acteur le plus canon du staff, et même du cinéma actuel, lui offrait carrément de s'envoyer en l'air ! De quoi prendre son pied dans le décor non ? Enfin presque. Le cinéma n'étant qu'une question de simulation, de faux semblant sous les feux de la rampe, il faut savoir raison gardée en réduisant sa « crampe » !

.

.

********** Clap de Fin **********

(Rupture de bobine ! Et donc séance ajournée pour faute de pellicule en stock ! ^^)

.

.

**Au générique de fin, petite séance de remerciement**** :**

_Merci aux acteurs principaux et secondaires pour leur concours à la réalisation du splendide navet inter-colonial « Gundam Wing 00 ». Sortie prévue le 29 Août 2012 dans toutes les bonnes salles de … bain ! ^^_

.

**Note**** : **_Alors mesdames les critiques vos avis sont-elles élogieuses ou non ? Ce scénario emporte-t-il la palme du mauvais goût ou vos félicitations ? Une histoire sans queue ni tête tout juste bonne à tirer … un bâillement, non ? ^^_

_Vraiment désolée de vous infliger pareille horreur ! C'est mon maudit cerveau qui m'a torturé jusqu'à ce que je retranscrive « ça » ! Je comprendrai que vous demandiez le remboursement de vos places. … Pour cela, merci de laisser une petite review. ^^ _

_Sur ce, je clos le sujet sur ce nanar et cours me cacher à nouveau pour … un certain temps ! Voir un temps certain ! … Rendez-vous un de ces jours pour le chapitre 3 d'Atalante ! (oui je sais c'est franchement pas le même niveau ! ^^)_


	2. Chapter 2 Choir pour émouvoir

**Disclaimer**** :**_ Après plus d'un mois d'âpres et musclées négociations avec leurs agents respectifs (vous aurai-je manqué un peu ? ^^), les acteurs principaux sont toujours … libres de leurs actes. Et donc irrémédiablement pas à moi. Mais le scénario à 2 M&m's : oui ! _

.

**Au générique d'ouverture, petite distribution des acteurs principaux**** :**

_Monsieur Odin Lowe Junior dans le rôle du charismatique et imperturbable héros : Heero Yuy, _

_Monsieur Shini Deathscythe pressenti pour interpréter le pétillant et truculent : Duo Maxwell, _

_Mademoiselle Darlian incarnant à merveille la douce princesse : Réléna Peacecraft,_

_Monsieur Zech Merquise dans la peau du non moins sexy prince rebelle : Milliardo Peacecraft._

_Et enfin Messieurs Quatre Raberba Winner et Treize Khushrenada dans leurs propres rôles._

.

.

**«Cascades en série»**

Clap 2 – « Choir pour émouvoir. »

.

.

Devant le comique de la scène, Odin sourit promptement. Il adorait faire un tel effet aux petits nouveaux. Cela le rassurait sur sa prestance et son pouvoir de séduction. Comme s'il en eut besoin ! Enfin c'était toujours flatteur pour son égo et présentement il remerciait son charme envoûtant. Troublé, le jeune intermittent avait chuté royalement lui offrant une vision des plus alléchantes et agréables. Ne boudant pas son plaisir, il contempla le splendide et ferme fessier dont les jupons s'étaient retroussés par-dessus-tête. Ah non vraiment, les lunettes noires quelle divine invention pour mater sans complexe et en totale impunité ! Son âme vibrait pareille à celle d'un astronaute qui aurait bien exploré, dans le moindre petit cratère, cette lune. Une putain de lune qui faisait sacrément de l'ombre au soleil ! L'éclipsant sans problème.

- « _Est-ce un territoire vierge ? Comme Mars, ne demande-t-il qu'à être foulé et fouillé ? Est-il un sol sacré, à aborder et à étudier, ou un ludique terrain de jeu où je pourrai être un cosmonaute téméraire à la recherche d'un canyon accueillant ? _» imagina-t-il se calant délicieusement dans le fauteuil brodé à son nom en lettre d'or.

Toujours est-il qu'il ressentait assurément une incroyable attraction pour cette face rebondie. Astre qui le bombardait, à son insu, d'U.V. pénétrants lui réchauffant insidieusement le string. Même la calotte glaciaire n'y aurait pas résisté ! La logique scientifique étant implacable, une réaction spontanée s'en suivit. Le réchauffement de sa zone sensible occasionna un décollage impromptu de sa fusée de chair. Ouais, sous peu il serait totalement en orbite autours de ce petit satellite, foi d'Odin Lowe Junior !

.

O o O

.

- « **Tu les fais tous tomber. » **ricanaun blond, magnifiquement élancé et à la chevelure platine tombant élégamment sur ses larges épaules.

«** Sûrement ton approche directe, Mister Freeze.** » poursuivit-il, appuyant particulièrement sur le surnom évocateur, en s'installant près de l'avide et boulimique Odin scrutant toujours avec frénésie sa future victime.

- « **Heero Yuy n'est qu'un rôle de composition, Zech. Ne confonds pas mon personnage avec moi.** » s'offusqua faussement le brun ne lâchant pas sa proie du regard. Le moindre mouvement était scruté et analysé pour une meilleure compréhension de la scène se jouant loin d'eux.

- « **Vu le nombre de mecs que tu tires, y a pas de risque ! … T'es loin d'être un glaçon ! Je m'étonne toujours que le monde te qualifie d'hétéro pur et dur !**» le chambra le nouveau venu, ôtant l'hideux masque camouflant ses sublimes yeux clairs.

- « **Le monde est con ! …** **Et pour confirmation, je ne suis ni asexué ni frigide !**» rétorqua-t-il simplement d'une voix monocorde, façon Heero. Son regard toujours verrouillé sur sa cible.

« _Rigide à la rigueur._ »songea-t-il amusé, sentant son string de plus en plus tendu par la vision idyllique du corps convoité se mouvant gracieusement sous les projecteurs. Etait-il probable que la chaleur ressentie provienne de ces derniers ? Non ! Aucune chance que cette théorie soit étayée même pour un néophyte en science.

- « _Je n'en doute nullement._ » rétorqua en son for intérieur l'Adonis, enchanté par le spectacle de son ami en quasi pâmoison derrière son visage qui se voulait strict.

- « **Pour preuve, je compte en rajouter un de plus à mon palmarès !** » se lécha-t-il les lèvres d'anticipation.

Le tacticien, qu'il est, mettait en route ses rouages pour un plan d'abordage en règle. Après tout, il avait un rôle d'expert ! Si pour l'ensemble du personnage, Odin avait composé les grandes lignes, certains attributs de « Heero Yuy » étaient le miroir de ses propres qualités.

- « **Le petit minet à la tresse ? » **l'interrogea narquoisement le grand blond, déboutonnant la maudite encolure de sa veste qui lui indisposait le gosier. Franchement quelle idée avait eu la costumière de lui fourguer un tel attirail ! Dans quel film de guerre avait-elle vu porter un tel accoutrement digne des temps anciens ?

- «** Je vais le faire ronronner sous mes caresses. Miauler de plaisir sous mes crocs affamés. Feuler quand je sortirai enfin mes griffes pour le marquer.** » marmonna le japonais, plus pour lui-même qu'en réponse à son interlocuteur

- « **Tu sais manier la langue avec panache. … Toujours aussi bon orateur !** » sourit le blond incendiaire à l'annonce d'un programme aussi engageant.

«** Beau cul, promets de sacrés réjouissances. **» jaugea-t-il sans complexe, se mettant également définitivement à l'aise.

- « **Hors de ta portée ! … Je n'ai besoin d'aucune aide, ok ? Je me le fait seul !** » grogna Odin, fusillant son compagnon du désormais célèbre et glacial regard à la Heero Yuy.

- « **Tu pourrais partager, beau frère.** » se lamenta théâtralement Zech, saisissant la cigarette de son interlocuteur.

- « **Même pas en rêve ! Ca vaut pour toutes tes insinuations.** » maugréa le plus jeune, irrité que Zech le titille toujours ainsi.

Depuis le début du tournage, tous deux étaient en concurrence pour les « amuse-gueules » masculins. Faisant preuve des audaces les plus inimaginables pour devancer l'autre. Leurs duels étaient épiques et donnaient lieu à d'innombrables et mémorables paris dans les rangs des techniciens. Heureusement pour Odin, par prévention, Mademoiselle Catalonia exigeait toujours dans les contrats de travail de tout intervenant un article stipulant la « non divulgation de faits relatifs à ses deux clients » ! La dame savait être intraitable et convaincante jusqu'à l'obtention de ses moindres requêtes. Don fort louable sinon il aurait été plus d'une fois en mauvaise posture. Y a pas à dire, elle connaissait bien son poulain. Ou plus exactement « étalon » selon les circonstances !

- « **Te le faire sur le plateau, c'est courir au suicide médiatique. **» l'avertit amicalement et plus sérieusement l'interprète du princier Milliardo Peacecraft.

- « **Pas plus que pour les autres.** » décocha le métis irrité que son homologue lui rappelle les inconvénients liés à sa célébrité.

- « **Odin, tu as eu de la chance jusqu'ici. Rends-en grâce à Dorothy. … Cependant, n'oublies jamais : les paparazzi sont des teignes. Demain, ils te chasseront plus ouvertement avec la sortie de ton dernier film X. … T'es sérieusement malade ou kamikaze toi.** » le récrimina Zech, s'enfonçant davantage dans le confortable fauteuil qui lui était dévolu.

- « **J'aime le danger et l'extrême.** » se vanta Odin, réajustant ses lunettes.

- « **Peut-être. … Mais aucun flirt sur mon plateau ! Interdiction formelle !** » ronchonna Treize, prenant place derrière l'écran de contrôle situé non loin des fauteuils attitrés aux stars.

- « **Pourtant il me semble que Quatre s'en donne à « cul joie » avec son têtard !** » ironisa Zech dévisageant son récent amant d'un air nettement luxurieux.

- « **Pas de commentaire ! C'est lui qui finance !** » houspilla le pauvre metteur en scène.

Il était déjà bien assez ulcéré de la conduite inqualifiable de son morveux de producteur, papouillant à tout bout de champ l'interprète de Trowa Barton, sans avoir à rajouter les désirs pervers d'un acteur en chaleur ! Sans compter que grâce à Mademoiselle Darlian, un mal de crâne affreux lui vrillait les tempes alors les remarques, même taquines de son petit-ami, le rendaient méchamment irritable. Et ce n'était que le début de journée ! Merveilleux !

- « **Faut te détendre, amour.** » le rejoint Zech l'enveloppant de ses bras et abandonnant des baisers fiévreux dans le cou où les veines tambourinaient un rythme infernal.

Se détendre ? Comment pourrait-il avec l'insupportable Reine gesticulant et beuglant dans tous les sens ? Désormais, elle s'indignait qu'un homme, qui plus est maladroit, soit sa doublure. Bordel ! Pourquoi tout s'acharnait contre lui ? Quelle idée saugrenue était passée par la tête de ses casteurs ? Devait-il tout mener de front ? Pas certain que les différents intervenants apprécient qu'il devienne omnipotent et dictateur ! Ne le croyaient-ils pas suffisamment dans la merde sans en rajouter ?

Ok le cascadeur faisait parfaitement illusion face caméra, mais il était question de Mademoiselle Darlian là ! Déjà bien assez chiante au naturel sans lui offrir une occasion en or pour l'emmerder davantage ! Quel camp son équipe avait-elle choisi au fait ? Ils étaient des agents infiltrés ou quoi ? Non sérieux, ce qu'elle pouvait lui briser les couilles la Reine du Monde ! Un meurtre allait défrayer les chroniques si ça continuait ainsi. Après tout, faut prévoir de la publicité. Bonne ou mauvaise, l'essentiel est de faire parler du film, n'est-ce pas ? Quoi de mieux qu'un assassinat pour assurer une promo d'enfer ? Et de préférence celui de sa Royale Casse-burne, emmerdeuse professionnelle, pour faire d'une pierre deux coups ! Le pied intégral !

.

O o O

.

- « **De nos jours, les histoires à l'eau de rose ne font plus recette. Pour gonfler les bourses de tout à chacun, rien de mieux que le sexe. Sulfureux si possible. Voilà qui est vendeur et qui dope les entrées !** » arga Odin pour convaincre un Treize quelque peu septique. Ce dernier n'ayant, surtout, pas capté une once de la discussion actuelle car bien trop absorbé par ces propres soucis, avouons-le.

- « **Je ne suis pas certain que ça aille dans le sens du film.** »se lamenta-t-il, frottant désabusé ses sinus qui commençaient à le faire souffrir terriblement.

«** Déjà que la prochaine scène est racoleuse selon moi.** » avoua-t-il se détendant quelque peu sous les appréciables massages de son amant aux doigts d'or.

Pour profiter totalement du bénéfice de ce toucher, il ferma les yeux spontanément. Quel délice ! Rencontrer Zech avait été sa bouffée d'oxygène sur ce film de dingues. Il était un maestro de premier ordre, sachant parfaitement jouer de ses mains ! Au final, un bienfait ressortirait sûrement de cette galère. Même si le jeune homme avait l'œillade facile sur les mecs, il s'évertuerait à le conquérir définitivement. Il devait à tout prix sauver de ce naufrage cette petite lumière d'espoir. Si Zech savait être maestro, lui était un chef d'orchestre hors pair. Une remarquable poigne de fer dans un gant de velours blanc quand la situation l'exigeait. Aussi était-il sûr de remporter la bataille face aux jeunes merdeux virevoltants autours du sculptural blond. L'expérience allait triompher et terrasser la jeunesse !

- « **Un corps à corps entre deux soldats, quoi de plus naturel pour un film d'action et de guerre ?** » s'aventura le japonais, souriant pleinement devant la mine plus relaxée du patron. Bien décidé à faire prévaloir ses idées pour atteindre enfin son but final.

- « **Quoi ?** » s'étonna le pauvre metteur en scène, effondré comme si un déluge de météorites venait de lui tomber sur la gueule.

Ouvrant promptement les yeux, il laissa choir son café sur l'entrejambe autrefois immaculé de son superbe pantalon blanc. La chaleur du liquide le fit atrocement grimacer. A moins que ce ne soit l'accumulation de la tension due à cette folle matinée. Que prévoyait l'horoscope des léos ascendant taurus déjà ? Ah oui ! Journée calamiteuse et foireuse au possible ! Pourquoi ces saloperies d'horoscopes devaient-ils toujours être exacts dans la prévision de catastrophe ? Tout bien considéré, le suicide du réalisateur pouvait être une publicité tout aussi acceptable ! Voire même plus pertinente qu'un meurtre sur l'imbuvable Reine ! Ouais, il allait faire ça. S'embrocher sur une perche de micro, se pendre, se fusiller, se jeter sous un train, qu'importe tant qu'il pourrait avoir enfin la paix ensuite !

- « **Range ton bazooka, Odin ! » **s'emporta-t-il nettoyant autant que possible l'auréole brune. Zech l'aidant minutieusement dans son ouvrage. Excessivement prévenant, serviable et dévoué à n'en pas douter cet ange ! Fallait vraiment qu'il se l'approprie.

« **J'ai déjà suffisamment d'emmerdes avec sa Seigneurie sans la virer d'une scène !**» tonna-t-il devinant allègrement où son acteur principal voulait en venir.

Les préférences sexuelles de la star ne lui étaient pas inconnues. Et pour cause ! Les premiers jours de tournage, il s'était laissé griser par quelques paris anodins sur les résultats du « conflit » Lowe-Merquise. Un producteur doit savoir rester proche de son équipe non ? Ok, c'est hypocrite ! N'empêche, c'est durant ces petits moments de débauche qu'il avait remarqué le potentiel de son amant actuel. Zech était doué, ça ne faisait aucun doute ! Pourtant, à cette minute, même les discrets effleurements de ces mains taquines s'avéraient infructueuses pour atténuer sa nervosité.

- « **Je suis lessivé, alors pitié oubliez-moi un peu ! **» souffla-t-il, sentant son crâne sur le point d'exploser.

.

O o O

.

Comme s'il ne souffrait pas suffisamment, il vit poindre la Reine avec une mine des plus irritées. Abandonnant la scène, elle s'avançait l'air décidé à en découdre un peu plus.

- « _Mais pourquoi diable ai-je accepté ce damné film ?_ » se lamenta-t-il recadrant son attention sur l'écran où il aurait du voir une scène être jouée. Avec un peu de chance l'actrice ne le remarquerait pas ! Oui c'est illusoire mais l'espoir fait vivre !

« _Mon nom brille, depuis quelques années déjà, au firmament des réalisateurs en vogue. Ma carrière est auréolée d'une estime internationale, si ce n'est universelle, qu'ais-je à prouver encore ? Pourquoi dois-je ruiner mon talent avec cette horreur ?_ »

Treize Khushrenada avait-il réellement besoin de ce film qui allait foutre sa vie en l'air ? Qui le faisait agoniser chaque jour un peu plus ? Non bien évidemment. Cependant, il existe des paramètres contre lesquels un homme, même de sa trempe et de son envergure, ne peut lutter. Résister à Mariemaia, son adorable fillette adepte inconditionnelle de ce manga, était-il seulement envisageable ? Bien sûr que non ! Aucune chance ! Sa faiblesse le condamnait d'entrée, sans espoir. En toute logique affective, il se devait d'accepter la proposition qui ruinerait assurément sa carrière et plus encore sa santé mentale. Le bonheur de sa propre chair primait avant sa propre peau ! Ô douce enfant qui achevait sans le savoir son père, suffisamment abattu à l'époque par son célibat forcé !

Voilà trois longs mois qu'il était à la torture, tandis que son bébé était aux anges ! Sans répits, la gamine lui réclamait goodies, photos et autres posters de « l'éblouissante, merveilleuse, époustouflante Reine du Monde ». Reliques, vénérées religieusement il va s'en dire, qu'elle placardait amoureusement partout sur les murs de sa chambre. Débordant et envahissant parfois, si ce n'est souvent, le reste de la maison au grand dam de son paternel. Comme s'il ne voyait pas suffisamment cette hystérique sur les plateaux, fallait en prime qu'il se la coltine dans son « home sweet home ». Son « chez lui » devenait « chez elle ». Le sanctuaire, où tout à chacun peut espérer d'ordinaire se reposer un tantinet et oublier ses soucis en toute quiétude, était atrocement bafoué, défiguré par la présence de cette égocentrique !

Or, l'ennemi est tenace et ne s'arrête pas en si bon chemin ! Quand l'appétit des photos était assouvi et rassasié, c'est de news que la demoiselle avait faim. Histoire d'épater les copines de l'école. Ainsi, non content de devoir écouter sa « Majesté Casse burnes » se plaindre à longueur de journée, il devait pour la bonne cause répéter ses dires le soir venu ! Un diner quasi parfait en somme ! Non vraiment, même inconsciemment, son petit bout de déesse le poussait inévitablement vers l'internement dans un asile psychiatrique ! Le summum fut atteint quand elle exigea, en cadeau d'anniversaire pour ses sept ans, une visite des studios avec une rencontre privée de son idole et modèle. Le simple fait de demander à la star une faveur occasionna au pauvre Treize d'horribles aigreurs d'estomac digne du pire manège ascensionnel.

- « **Je me refuse à tout changement de scénario !** » anticipa-t-il pour toute conclusion, levant la main pour signifier à Odin, ainsi qu'à Mademoiselle Darlian, qu'il n'était pas favorable à la poursuite de leurs discussions.

- « **Je n'ai rien dit.** » rétorqua innocemment Odin pour se disculper, devinant que finalement le moment n'était pas si opportun pour présenter plus précisément sa requête.

- « **Pas la peine ! Ton bas ventre parle pour toi !** » lâcha excédé et fatigué le trentenaire.

La royale actrice, loin d'être idiote, comprit au ton pour le moins énervé et mordant que l'heure de la négociation devait être repoussée. Soit ! Ce n'était là que partie remise. Renonçant au combat pour cette fois, elle se détourna et fit mine de vouloir entretenir son fiancé dont le spandex moulait une proéminence déconcertante.

- « **Exige une pause, amour. … Et je m'occupe de toi plus sérieusement.** » lui susurra Zech, inquiet des traits épuisés et tirés de son homme.

- « **Excellente idée.** » admit-il désespéré, se relevant pour attirer l'attention de tous.

« **Deux heures de pause ! Reprise de la scène 69 après !**» hurla-t-il pour se soulager de la tension accumulée.

Bon sang qu'il allait apprécier cet instant de détente ! Et si par miracle le monde pouvait être pulvérisé entre temps par des terroristes bien inspirés, ça augurerait un bonheur plus jouissif encore !

.

.

********** Clap de Fin **********

(Grève du staff neuronal donc rideau ! ^^)

.

.

**Au générique de fin, petite séance de remerciement**** :**

_Merci aux acteurs et techniciens pour leur patience et leur participation au prometteur bide burlesque « Gundam Wing 00 ». Sortie prévue le 7 Octobre 2012 dans toutes les bonnes salles de … boxe ! ^^_

_Pour finir ce point, merci aux cinq courageuses spectatrices gundameuses (Mithy, Yume, Ume, Idadri et ma Blues-Moon qui est de retour ! ^^) ayant reviewé le premier acte de cet affligeant nanar. M'excuse platement pour remettre ça avec ce deuxième volet ! ^^_

_Quitte à être dans les remerciements, petit incartade à cette fic pour faire un coucou à Tenshi (je ne sais pas si tu lis celle-ci mais au cas où…) pour l'OS « Jet Lag sentimental » et « Atalante » (tu es la seule à qui je n'ai pu répondre directement !) Merci !_

.

**Note**** : **_Alors vous m'octroyez encore quelques reviews pour financer la fin du film ? Désolée, besoin de plus de crédit car le scénario s'est étoffé d'instants non prévus dans le script original ! _

_Je sais que malgré la longueur du deuxième acte, l'histoire n'avance guère. Mais ce n'est qu'une mise-en-bouche pour le troisième volet qui paraitra dans … un mois ?! ^^ _

_L'entre-acte, servant à vous faire patienter, étant terminé je dois retourner à ma plume. … Merci de votre patience pour Atalante (je rencontre toujours quelques soucis à fignoler ce maudit chapitre 3 ! ^^)._


	3. Chapter 3 L'étoile de la toile se poile

**Disclaimer**** : **_Le miracle n'a pas eu lieu ! (y a-t-il un lien avec ma petite farce passée ? Je n'ose y croire ! Ce n'était pas si méchant ! ^^) Par voie de conséquence : non, les GBoys ne sont toujours pas mes acteurs officiels ! _

.

**Au générique d'ouverture, petite distribution des acteurs principaux**** :**

_Monsieur Odin Lowe Junior dans le rôle du charismatique et imperturbable héros : Heero Yuy, _

_Monsieur Shini Deathscythe pressenti pour interpréter le pétillant et truculent : Duo Maxwell, _

_Mademoiselle Darlian incarnant à merveille la douce princesse : Réléna Peacecraft,_

_Monsieur Zech Merquise dans la peau du non moins sexy prince rebelle : Milliardo Peacecraft._

_Et enfin Mademoiselle Hilde, ainsi que Messieurs Quatre Raberba Winner et Treize Khushrenada dans leurs propres rôles._

.

.

**«Cascades en série»**

Clap 3 – « L'étoile de la toile se poile et se dévoile. »

.

.

Profitant de la pause, généreusement octroyée par le metteur en scène, Odin planifia de mener son projet à terme. Le plan « A » étant compromis par le léger excès de fièvre de Treize à son égard, il entreprit la mise en œuvre du plan « B ». La manigance avortée ne le déstabilisa nullement. Bien au contraire ! Plus déterminé que jamais, il se jura de maximiser le délai imparti pour parvenir au changement de partenaire. Et cela commençait par un urgent aparté avec sa « douce fiancée publique ».

- « **Aurais-tu, à tout hasard, envisagé un tour en cuisine au terme des deux heures de battement ? **» se renseigna-t-il d'une voix mielleuse au possible.

- « **Quelle raison aurai-je ? Je ne suis pas goinfre ! **» se vexa légèrement la demoiselle, toujours empaquetée dans sa mousseline froufroutante, d'un rose bonbon soutenu du plus bel effet.

- «** Histoire de passer à la casserole avec … Pargan, pardi !** » explicita malicieusement Odin, manœuvrant dans l'optique d'atteindre expressément son objectif.

- « **Je m'insurge !** » s'offusqua la Reine, scrutant en tous sens pour s'assurer que personne n'avait ouï l'inappropriée réplique de son cocontractant.

« **Pour qui veux-tu me faire passer ?** » l'incendia-t-elle, le tirant promptement dans un coin reculé, à l'abri des tenaces espions « journaleux ».

A bon port, les furibonds yeux turquoise le menacèrent rageusement de son imprudence à ébruiter de tels commérages scandaleux.

- « **Ma princesse, n'ai pas honte de ta nature ! Sois-en fière ! … Tu es l'une des rares stars nymphomanes « gériatriques ». Ou préfères-tu le terme plus élégant de « gérontologue » ?** » lui fredonna-t-il à l'oreille, se distrayant éhontément de la petite faiblesse de sa dulcinée.

Si Odin Lowe Junior affectionnait exclusivement la gente masculine, Mademoiselle Darlian, elle, aimait particulièrement s'encanailler avec des hommes expérimentés. D'un âge certain s'entend ! « Mûrs ou sages » pour les biens pensants, « fossiles ou avariés » pour les plus indélicats.

Toutefois, que les mauvaises langues se taisent direct ! La bonne santé du compte en banque n'était pas l'unique et primordial intérêt de la dame. Au vu des finances de l'honorable Pargan, le crédit accordé à sa personne était indéniablement au-delà du pécuniaire ! Le pauvre bougre, titulaire de maigres économies, était contraint de poursuivre sa servitude en cuisine pour subvenir au moindre de ses besoins. Tracasserie devenue bien plus supportable depuis sa rencontre avec la pittoresque et exubérante Mademoiselle.

En vérité, la « Reine de Sank » s'était sincèrement entichée de ce dévoué valet. Toujours disposé à lui prêter assistance et réconfort. Avec lui, elle cessait d'être l'acariâtre et horripilante vedette. Seul Pargan savait la rendre douce et aimable, comme l'enfant qu'elle fut jadis. Après une pertinente analyse, l'Etoile du septième art était tout simplement victime du bon vieux complexe d'Œdipe. Particularité sacrément dérangeante et handicapante pour son image et sa popularité. Quelle célèbre actrice aurait raisonnablement pu s'afficher avec un tel coup de cœur ? Les photos auraient de suite été moins glamour avec Pargan en place d'Odin !

- « **Me crois-tu aussi inconsciente et délurée que toi, Monsieur Proéminence spandexée ? **» le snoba-t-elle, en parfaite chipie qu'elle était, figeant allègrement son regard sur la « chose ».

«** Je sais tenir mes hormones, moi !** » déclara-t-elle fièrement. Son humeur nettement plus frivole au doux songe d'un instant volé avec l'affable et bienveillant Pargan. En cadeau de réconciliation, elle lui adressa un tendre baiser sur la joue.

La Reine savait être imbuvable avec son monde, pourtant elle n'en était pas moins affectueuse et familière avec son ami intime. Pour ainsi dire, Odin et elle étaient comme frère et sœur depuis leur prime enfance. La confiance et l'amitié mutuelles garantissaient la survie de leur carrière. Malgré les facéties du jeune homme, tous deux étaient conscients que leur couverture était le point crucial à leur maintien sur les trônes du resplendissant et fourbe royaume du showbiz. Véritable jungle où le sport favori était la dissimulation de ses faiblesses aux ennemis en mal de faux pas pour vous descendre.

Aussi l'héritière Darlian n'avait-elle aucune réticence à jouer cette ubuesque comédie pour endormir l'assistance qui les épiait constamment. Pour assouvir tous les objectifs, elle se prêtait de bonne grâce à choyer publiquement Odin. Ces marques de tendresse, autrefois privées, avaient inspiré la parfaite combine de leur agent commun quant à leurs F.D.I. Comprenez : fiançailles à durée indéterminée.

- « **Je le conçois, ma Princesse. **» minauda-t-il n'oubliant pas son objectif final.

« **Mais pourquoi te priver ? **» la tenta-t-il, simulant des coups de bassin fatigués.

- « **Pargan est bien plus vaillant, mon cher !** » ironisa-t-elle, coupant le sifflet au piètre mime.

- « **Raison de plus ! Tiens-tu réellement à tourner cette odieuse scène avec moi ? Quand tu pourrais te pavaner et batifoler avec le fantastique chef des fourneaux ?** » lui exposa-t-il d'une ardente voix convaincante.

- « **Je serai tentée. … Ne serait-ce que pour indisposer Treize !** » affirma l'indécrottable peste.

- « **Cela va de soi !** » rigola spontanément le calculateur, peu dupe de la raison d'un potentiel « oui ».

« **Qu'est-ce qui te retient ? Crains-tu que ta doublure ne fasse pas l'affaire ? **» ajouta-t-il débonnairement.

- « **Grand Dieu ! Est-il la raison pour laquelle tu cherches à me persuader d'échanger ma place ? » **vociféra-t-elle involontairement. Elle était outrée que son ami use d'une si vile manœuvre en son encontre. Oser la manipuler de la sorte lui hérissa violemment les poils.

**« Ce petit avorton, incompétent ne sachant mettre un pied devant l'autre sans culbuter, n'est pas digne de me doubler ! Je serai la risée de tous s'il joue aussi bien qu'il ne tombe ! **» s'indigna-t-elle, accentuant son jeu d'actrice outragée d'amples et surannés gestes dramatiques. Dignes des anciens nanars muets d'avant la colonisation.

Certes son caractère amical envers son promis était sincère, mais fallait pas non plus qu'il la prenne pour une blonde sans cervelle ! Son aspect volcanique et emporté n'était pas un simple attrait visant à pourrir l'existence de Treize Khushrenada ! Cette singularité était tout ce qu'il y a de plus naturelle.

- « **Allons allons. Maladresse toute charmante pour un débutant. … Et puis, avec moi comme partenaire, il ne saurait être nul.** » chercha-t-il à calmer les craintes de la diva.

- « **Vantard !** » se contenta-t-elle d'ajouter avant de le planter devant un parterre de techniciens abasourdis d'un tel échange. Absolument inhabituel entre ces deux là.

.

O o O

.

Pariant sur le succès de son roublard subterfuge, quoiqu'en dise sa bien-aimée elle ne saurait résister à un moment intime avec Pargan !, Odin demanda à son amie Hilde de préparer intégralement Shini Deathscythe pour son entrée dans la lumière. Ainsi, en vue d'une prochaine scène non évoquée, le jeune remplaçant fut-il appelé chez la sympathique chef maquilleuse au prétexte d'un rafraichissement esthétique. Complément qui eut, pour son malheur, la désagréable surprise d'intégrer une épilation corporelle … intégrale !

- « **A poil ! Après installe-toi sur la table.** » pria énergiquement et énigmatiquement la gothique aux cheveux bleus, détentrice du fameux titre de « chef maquilleuse ».

- « **A poil ? Ma prochaine scène consiste à doubler un mec casqué et en combi…** »

- « **Ta gueule sa seigneurie ! **» le coupa-t-elle promptement, lui indiquant fermement la table d'esthéticienne occupant la majeure partie de sa caravane.

« **Les ordres sont indiscutables ! Je dois te préparer. Et je vais le faire que tu le veuilles ou non ! Tu souffriras moins si tu coopères !** » s'agaça la maitresse es torture, décapsulant d'une main habile et décidée un pot de crème à l'odeur sucrée.

S'étant déjà attiré les foudres de la Reine, suite à sa légère maladresse qui faillit lui coûter son engagement, Shini estima préférable de se taire. Une femme hystérique sur le dos lui suffisait amplement ! Dès lors, sagement, il se résigna et s'allongea. Avec une effroyable angoisse lui bouffant nettement les tripes cependant.

Vraiment à son retour, G allait bouffer son acte de naissance jusqu'au plus petit confetti ! Tout était la faute de ce pervers incompétent qui trouvait poilant de jouer dans le film du siècle ! Fataliste, il devait se retenir de faire un scandale s'il voulait toucher son minable cachet. Or, rien ne lui interdisait par la suite de liquider sauvagement ce vieux con inutile !

- « **Pas le temps d'employer le laser …** » repris-t-elle, dissimulant mal un sourire sadique, extirpant rudement le cascadeur de ses pensées meurtrières.

- « **Laser ?** » s'inquiéta Shini, verrouillant ses yeux exorbités sur sa tortionnaire.

- « **Ouais ! Option la moins douloureuse mais trop longue. **» expliqua-t-elle, enfournant durant quelques secondes le volumineux pot au micro-onde, sous le regard intrigué et apeuré du cobaye involontaire.

« **Faute de temps, je dois t'attaquer à la bonne vieille cire chaude !** » précisa la demoiselle, enfilant une paire de gant pour retirer sans risque de brûlure le récipient légèrement fumant.

Puis, se munissant d'une spatule, elle approcha du corps masculin qui frémit malgré lui.

- « **Ne faut-il pas … attendre … un peu ?** » s'inquiéta « l'ectoplasme » agité, gesticulant pour retirer vivement ses jambes du futur et atroce supplice.

- « **Panique pas ! C'est le mieux pour arracher. La dilatation des pores facilite l'extraction. Et puis, tu vas avoir une peau de bébé.** » l'embobina-t-elle, exposant une galerie de féroces dents blanches.

- « _Une extraction de molaire ça te branche ? Moi je vais te dilater la gueule si tu m'échauffes et m'arraches la peau !_ » s'abstint difficilement Shini, enfonçant désespérément ses doigts dans le cuir du fauteuil lorsque la dame s'empara fermement de ses gambettes velues.

La mordante chaleur rendit inconfortable cette séance de torture dont il redoutait la phase finale. Car indéniablement le calvaire ne faisait que débuter ! Malgré tout son optimisme, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de douter de la suite des opérations. Maudissant un peu plus son impotent manager.

- « **Tu ne connais pas l'adage : souffrir pour être belle ?** » rigola-t-elle davantage, étalant généreusement et avec dextérité la chaude résine sur les jambes athlétiques. Excessivement trop poilues pour le bien de leur propriétaire !

- « **Putain je suis un mec ! Avec un rôle en combinaison en prime ! Pourquoi toute cette merde ?!** » se lamenta-t-il, au bord de la crise de nerfs. Son cerveau ne cernait pas comment les femmes pouvaient subir cette souffrance consciemment et volontairement. Ca le dépassait littéralement.

Ne daignant pas répondre, la fourbe Hilde se contenta de tirer précipitamment et sèchement sur la crème refroidie. Emportant dans son sillage une notable et substantielle poignée de poils réfractaires, ainsi qu'une myriade d'insultes inspirées résonnant par delà la caravane.

- « **Ca peut pas être pire.** » supposa le pâle premier, soufflant de soulagement lorsque le pelage stoppa enfin.

- « **Que tu crois ! Maintenant aux aisselles ! Lève les bras.** » se réjouit la sadique épilatrice, touillant tel une sorcière sa damnée potion édulcorée.

Si cette étape fut tout aussi rocambolesque et douloureuse, ce ne fut en rien comparable à l'ultime zone franche. Les jurons, plus véhéments encore, fusèrent lors de l'épineux et périlleux débroussaillage de l'aine. A ce stade critique de l'opération, le tourmenté Shini ne supporta pas davantage la lancinante chaleur ni l'abominable et monstrueuse extraction. Faute de résistance, il s'évanouit sans autre forme de rébellion. Laissant aisément le champ libre à l'odieuse experte, nettoyant joyeusement et lestement chaque zone sensible jusqu'à totale éradication des poils disgracieux.

.

.

********** Clap de Fin **********

(Impossibilité de poursuivre à cause des intempéries météorologiques ! ^^)

.

.

**Au générique de fin, petite séance de remerciement**** :**

_Merci aux acteurs, techniciens et vous cher public pour votre bienveillance envers le poilant « Gundam Wing 00 ». Sortie prévue le 31 Décembre 2012 dans toutes les bonnes salles des … fêtes ! ^^_

.

**Note**** : **_Voilà Kooki tu as enfin la suite ! Satisfaisante ou bâclée à vous de dire mesdames ! J'admets que c'est léger, mais en vu du réveillon faut pas alourdir les estomacs ! ^^ J'ai raccourci sensiblement le chapitre par rapport au script initial pour mieux bichonner la fin. Soyez indulgentes en cette fin 2012 ! ^^_

_Bonnes fêtes de fin d'année ! A l'année prochaine si vous le voulez bien ! ^^_


End file.
